


call me your baby, baby, baby

by yaint



Series: one word prompts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Businessman Louis, D/s, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Foreplay, Harry in Panties, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing, Sub Harry, offscreen sex, this is mediocre honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaint/pseuds/yaint
Summary: Louis' work won't seem to leave him alone. Harry is happy to provide a distraction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> word prompt - 'nuisance' 
> 
> title from lovesick by banks
> 
> note that this is consensual and louis and harry already would've discussed the idea of him being fucked by different people beforehand ok that's all

 

Louis set his jaw in annoyance, rubbing his temple to fend off his impending headache. He hadn’t prepared himself for this bland, incessant chatter. He’d anticipated a relaxing, work-free day with his boyfriend.

 

That wasn’t what he’d got.

 

"Harry," Louis called loudly, holding a hand up to stop the conversation the men sat around his desk had been having, babbling nonsense in hopeless attempts to appease their obviously angry boss, clearly uncomfortable with having been invited into his home. Louis had refused to go into work. "Come here." 

 

He smirked at the sound of Harry's footsteps darting towards Louis' office. The boy peeked his head in, the door covering his exposed body. He looked at Louis questioningly, then at the three men he vaguely recognized as some of Louis' more favored employees, then back at Louis. Louis nodded his assent, and Harry tiptoed into the room, head lowered in embarrassment, naked aside from the ruffled knickers he wore. He stopped a few paces from the door, hands clasped behind his back, waiting for Louis' direction.

 

Louis grinned, and his clothed erection grew. The three men's faces had gone entirely red - although Ben managed to uphold feigned disinterest - and they glanced from Harry to Louis in confusion, none of them daring to speak. 

 

"Over here, darling. On my lap." 

 

Harry shuffled across the room, glancing up at Louis when he reached him, starkly contrasting Harry's nakedness in his pressed suit. Louis patted his thigh in invitation and Harry sat, keeping his eyes downcast to avoid the intrigued, questioning gazes. 

 

"Continue," Louis ordered, waving a hand at the men seated in a semi circle around his desk. Ben tentatively took the lead, starting up the conversation they'd been having before the interruption. 

 

Louis grinned behind his hand at the fidgeting men and the slight tent in Nick's trousers that he was discreetly trying to hide with his suit jacket. Zayn appeared to still be in a state of shock, his mouth hanging open in a slight 'o' shape, staring in wonder at the boy perched on Louis' lap. 

 

Harry blushed hotly, but his cock leaked its approval onto the pink fabric of his knickers. Louis had ordered him to stay in only his underclothes all day, but he hadn't known he'd be  _ shown off _ . He felt like a toy, or a pet, and the feeling was humiliating and pleasurable all at once. Louis' fingers grazed over his lower back in little patterns, and every so often he'd answer one of the men, and Ben would scratch something down on his clipboard before asking another question, his eyes deliberately avoiding Harry. 

 

He could feel Louis' cock poking his ass, hard and damp through the fabric of his trousers. Harry wasn't sure what was expected of him, so in slow, sensual movements, he wrapped an arm around Louis neck, pulling himself closer, swinging his legs over the arm of Louis' chair so the men had a better view of his ass. 

 

Louis grinned and bit at Harry's neck, a hand running over his scantily-covered ass in approval. The men fidgeted, and Nick palmed his bulging erection carefully. 

 

"Do you want to suck me off, baby?" Louis asked, pulling Harry into a short, sweet kiss.

 

"Mr. Tomlinson, I don't think that's-" Ben started, only to be abruptly cut off. 

 

"If you recall, Winston," Louis gritted out, his temperament immediately turning sour, "today was supposed to be my day off. My boy has been counting down the days until I get to spend an entire day with him without interruption. And then, before I've even had breakfast, you incompetent idiots call with an emergency, that turns out not to be an emergency at all, but something dear Harry here -who has no experience in our line of work- would have been able to figure out given a bit of time and some thought. Are you men incapable of reasonable thought? Is my little pet more able than three men who I consider to be some of my best employees?" 

 

Ben blushed and stammered, "Sir, we only wanted to ensure that we were taking the correct steps, I don't see how-" 

 

"Shut up, you fucking imbecile," Louis silenced him, nudging Harry off his lap, onto the floor under his desk. Harry unzipped his trousers and the pinkish-red cock sprung free. He kissed it sweetly, and ran a long lick down the shaft, making Louis take a tight hold of his hair. He mewled, his cock twitching at the action. Louis' fingers curled in his hair, tugging at the strands, and Harry moaned around his cock in adoration. 

 

"You may continue your conversation," Louis exhaled, glowering at the three men with hooded eyes. 

 

Harry heard the shuffling of papers and awkward conversation, but he blocked it all out as he took Louis' cock farther, into his throat, working his hands over the part he couldn't reach. Louis pulled at his thick curls, making Harry purr in pleasure and suck harder. 

 

Ben stuttered between every sentence, interrupted by the wet sounds coming from under the desk. Louis had tuned out of the conversation entirely, his head thrown back, moaning. Nick watched the man openly with a lustful gaze, his erection straining within the confines of his pants. 

 

"Mr. Tomlinson, please, we can discuss this later-" 

 

"No," Louis snapped, and Ben sat back down immediately, gulping. "You wanted to speak to me, so speak. If you try once more to finish our meeting prematurely, I'll demote you to fucking janitorial services, you understand me?" 

 

"We'll only have to discuss the topic again tomorrow since you're..." Ben glanced down, "preoccupied." 

 

Louis hummed and pulled Harry off of his cock with a 'pop'. Harry frowned in confusion. "You've got a point, Winston. Though, I'd hate to make this meeting a complete waste of your time." 

 

"Really, sir, it's no problem. We'll see you tomorrow-" Ben started to stand, but Louis stopped him. 

 

" _ Sit _ , Ben. Why're you so tense, huh?" Louis smirked, and pulled cigarette from the pack on his desk, lighting it leisurely. "We've got all day." 

 

Ben gulped. Harry looked up at Louis for direction, eager to comply to whatever was asked of him. 

 

"Harry, dear boy, go show Mr. Winston what you can do with that mouth of yours." 

 

\---

 

When they've finished, Harry's had four different cocks inside of him, and is limp with exhaustion when Louis picks him up and settles him in his lap, his office now empty except for the two of them. 

 

"You did so good, baby, behaved so well for me." 

 

Harry hums, a sweet, sated smile on his face, and lets Louis coddle him. A trail of semen slips out of his used hole, sliding down the curve of his ass. “Can we take a bath, Lou? Together, please?" 

 

He's so  _ good _ , so eager to please, and Louis can't help but dote over him. "Of course," he answers, and Harry beams. He carries Harry to the nearest bathroom and draws the bath, setting Harry on the counter so that he can pull off his own disheveled clothes. Louis steps into the bath first, and then Harry sits in the space between Louis’ legs, lying back on his chest.

 

He hums and takes Louis’ hand, pressing it to his chest.

 

Louis had sent the men away as soon as they'd all had a go with Harry's ass and mouth. He hadn't liked when they'd gotten over eager, too touchy and intimate, whispering obscenities in Harry's ear. He'd nipped that behavior in the bud as soon as it appeared. 

 

Still, the day's turnaround was good. He'd had his fun with Harry, and Harry had certainly enjoyed being passed around and used by each of the men. He'd come until his balls had nothing left to spurt out, and the tears had gone from occasional to non-stop. All in all, the day wasn't completely wasted. And Louis would take Harry again tonight, after they'd both had a long nap. He'd take him slowly, teasingly, unlike the fast-paced display they'd had today. 

 

Tonight, he would have his boy, just the two of them. Tomorrow, he would work. 

 


End file.
